dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yu Ju
Perfil *'Name:' 유주 / Yu Ju *'Nombre real:' 최유나 / Choi Yu Na *'Profesión': Modelo, Cantante y Bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ilsanseo, Goyang, Corea del Sur *'Altura: '''170 cm *'Peso: 47 kg *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino': Buey *'Agencia:' Source Music Temas para Dramas *''Spring Is Gone By Chance (junto a Loco) tema para The Girl Who Sees Smells (2015) Temas para Películas *''Chicken Hero tema para Billy & The Brave Guys: Chicken Hero (2016) Programas de TV * People Looking for Laughter (05/10/16) * Inkigayo (MBC, 26.06.2016, como MC especial) * Duet Song Festival (MBC) * (SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (29/02/16) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (20/02/16) * (KBS2) Gold Medal Duty*(Bon Boon Olympic) (10/02/2016) * (MBC) INSTA Wars (09/02/2016) * (KBS) Gag Concert (06/11/15) * Cool Kidz on the block (03/11/15) * (MBC) King of Mask Singer (2015) * Our Neighbourhood's Fine Arts (03/11/15) * (MBC) Radio Star (01/11/15) * (SBS) Kpop Start Videos Musicales * 2015: Lee Seung Hwan - Sweetie Pie Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones en Vivo * I Don't What Love is Yet. (23/01/2016 ) Song Festival Junto con Ye Rin, Seul Gi e Irene. * Mad Clown - Fire (feat. Yu Ju) (17/02/2016) Gaon Chart K-POP Awards * Sung Jae & Yu Ju - Miracle (14/02/2016) Inkigayo Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GFRIEND **'Posición: '''Vocalista y bailarina. **'Registro soportado: D3~G#6. * 'Educación: ' ** Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA). (Graduada) * 'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Lema: Siempre sigan adelante. *'Pasatiempos:' Tocar la guitarra y composición. *'Numero favorito: '''69. * '''Modelos a seguir': Daniel Choi. * Alimentos que le desagradan: Cebollas verdes. * Color favorito: Rojo, azul, blanco y negro. * Apodos: '''Ddidoli, Wuju, Yeo Jel Yi, Yujurgini, Yusain Bolt. * '''Religión: Católica ** Nombre bautismal: Angela * Solía soñar con convertirse en una patinadora artística como Kim Yuna. * Su tiempo de entrenamiento para debutar fue de tres años. * Antes de ingresar en su actual empresa fue trainee en LOEN Entertainment. * Siempre se muestra preocupada por sus integrantes, es por ello que es considerada como la madre del grupo. * Comparte habitación con SinB, Eunha y Umji. * Yuju comenzó a los trece años su formación vocal. * Fue trainee en Cube Entertainment. * Le encantan los gatos y más los gatos negros. Su manager le dijo que era como una gata a lo que ella creyó que la estaba insultado pero el quiso decir que era muy tierna. * En el canal oficial de Youtube del grupo se subieron dos covers que ella realizó. * Fue la última miembro del grupo en ser revelada. * Es la mejor voz del grupo junto a Eunha, y es considerada como una de la mejores voces femeninas de la nueva generación del K-pop. * Tiene una restricción por el trigo, ya que sólo puede comer dos veces al mes; a parte se dió cuenta que su salud ha mejorado mucho. * Su mejor amiga en el grupo es Sowon. * Cantó "Aegukga" (Himno Nacional da Corea del Sur) en KCC NBA All Star Game. * En la famosa presentación donde GFRIEND cantaban "Me Gustas Tu", sufrieron repetidas caídas debido al escenario húmedo, Yuju fue la más afectada ya que fue quien se cayó más veces, sin embargo mostró un gran profesionalismo levantándose una y otra vez hasta culminar el acto. * Dijo que un viejo amigo de su colegio quería ser amigo de ella pero no se animaba a acercarse, entonces ella se dió cuenta, le habló primero y tuvieron una gran amistad. * Yuju solía ser la primera en despertar, incluso despertaba a sus compañeras de cuarto (Eunha, SinB, Umji), pero hoy en día, Yuju es despertada por Yerin. * Le gusta hacer bromas con Yerin y adora apretar sus mejillas. * Su colaboración con Loco para la OST del drama The Girl Who Can See Smells obtuvo primer lugar por diez semanas consecutivas en el chart de OST de Music Bank, siendo la cuarta canción con más victorias en la historia de dicho chart. * Durante un fansign le preguntaron que concepto le gustaría tener si GFRIEND fuera un grupo de chicos y ella empezó a cantar "I Need you" de BTS. * En SOPA asistía al mismo salón de clases junto a DK de SEVENTEEN, Jiho de OH MY GIRL y Cheng Xiao de Cosmic Girls. * En una entrevista reveló que solía trabajar como entrenadora vocal y en varios videos backstage de GFRIEND se puede ver que ahora desempeña ese mismo papel en el grupo. * Tiende a realizar al menos una hora de calentamientos vocales y entonación antes de cada presentación. * Es la segunda más alta dentro de GFRIEND después de SoWon y muchos consideran que tiene uno de los mejores cuerpos. * Después de Umji es la miembro que mejor manejo del inglés tiene dentro de GFRIEND por que su mamá es maestra del idioma. * Contó que una vez llamó a su mamá tras despertar en la mañana porque había tenido una pesadilla en la que esta se convertía en un tomate y quería asegurarse de que no fuese realidad. * Se rompió el brazo tratando de apagar un aire acondicionado. * Es buena amiga de DK de SEVENTEEN y de Chaeyeon de DIA/I.O.I. * Es muy atlética por lo que ha ganado medalla de oro en carrera de 60 metros femenina en los Idol Star Athletics Championships dos veces seguidas. * El director de MVs Hong Won Ki la eligió como la Idol que él piensa que será una gran actriz en el futuro. * Está interesada en convertirse en una actriz de musicales. * Yuju junto con Joy de Red Velvet, Momo de TWICE y Seugyeon de CLC realizaron un cover de Touch My Body de Sistar. * La líder Sowon respondió: “Yuju particularmente tiene una baja tolerancia. Cuando ella se emborracha, llora”. Sowon continúa: “Mientras estaba en un taller de la compañía, Yuju bebió y empezó a llorar, así que nuestro jefe le cantó una canción”. “Yuju es realmente buena imitando esos sonidos alrededor de ella”, Yerin agrega diciendo que incluso sin el alcohol, Yuju es el alma de la fiesta. “Puede imitar perfectamente al dueño del café o las unnis en una tienda de conveniencia. Soy una máquina de copia humana”, dice Yuju. * “Ask Us Anything” de JTBC, GFRIEND preguntó si pensaba que había algún miembro del elenco que tuviera un buen material para ser novio. Yuju eligió a Kang Ho Dong porque: “Él se ve exactamente igual a mi padre” * “Duet Song Festival” Yuju de GFRIEND y Joo Bum Jin, el hermano pequeño del cantante Jinju. Interpretaron “See Through” de Primary y consiguieron 367 votos. * Durante los''' MAMA 2016 ' Yuju tuvo una colaboración de baile junto a 'Hoshi' de '''SEVENTEEN.' * Durante la canción "Who's Your Mama" de JYP para el SBS Gayo Daejun 2016, su pareja de baile fue JB de GOT7. * Formó parte de la colaboración 97 line "A Flying Butterfly" junto a JungKook de BTS, DK MinGyu y The8 de SEVENTEEN, Bam Bam y Yugyeom de GOT7, JiHyo de TWICE, Chae Yeon de DIA y su compañera de grupo Eunha. * En una entrevista de radio revelo que es católica y que su nombre de bautizo es Angela. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Il Hoon BTOB y Jeong Han de SEVENTEEN. * Sungjae de BtoB dijo que ella y él se conocen desde que eran trainee en Cube entertainment. * Cuando Love Whisper tuvo su primera victoria en The Show, pudo verse a Yuju y a Dami de Dreamcatcher abrazándose mientras GFRIEND celebraba, demostrando la gran cercanía entre ambas. * En agosto de 2017 varias publicaciones en comunidades online y medios sociales informaban de que Yuju de GFRIEND lloró debido a dolores estomacales y se desmayó en un evento de firma de autógrafos. Como respuesta, una fuente de Source Music, dijo: “Yuju se agachó debido a dolores de estómago durante una firma de autógrafos. Hay publicaciones que aseguran que se desmayó, pero no son ciertas y actualmente ella se encuentra de camino al hospital”. Enlace * Perfil Naver * Perfil Daum Galería Yu_Ju.jpg Yu Juu.jpg 12486100 518707564973829 8475265986619734465 o.jpg Yu Ju4.jpg Yu Ju5.jpg Yu Ju6.jpg Yu Ju7.jpg Videografía Yu Ju & Sun Youl - Cherish|Cherish (with Sun Youl) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:Source Music Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC